


A Foxy Dungeon

by Shadowmanji, TheCelticKitsune



Category: FFXIV, No Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Combat, Corruption, Cum Inflation, Dick Growth, Double Penetration, Dragons, Dungeon Crawler, Ear Penetration, Edging, Egg Laying, Furry, Futanari, Kitsune, Magic, Mild Cum Inflation, Mind Control, Miqo’te, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Slime, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Viera, all the way through, huge cock, hyper, monster cock, twin cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmanji/pseuds/Shadowmanji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelticKitsune/pseuds/TheCelticKitsune
Summary: Short 3 chapter fic I wrote for a Kinktober Contest staring my sona Celtic Kitsune and her friends Fran and Kaori. I hope you enjoy all the kinks I managed to fit in in this lewd dungeon crawler.~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

The small kitsune glaces back at her friends nervously, unsure whether or not she should continue forward into the waiting cave or not. Earlier she was full of bluster and confidence, saying she should easily pass the test to become a full fledged member of the guild as tradition dictates, but now that she was standing before the entrance.

“What are you waiting for Celtic? Didn’t you just say there’s no problem going into this and you could handle it without a hitch?” Celtic flinches and looks back at her two friends and mentors who were there to observe her test in the dungeon to make sure nothing happened to her.

“O-Of course I can do it Kaori, but are you sure there won’t be some kinda issue? Going into a dungeon with no gear sounds… almost suicidal.” The young pink and white kitsune complains as she looks at her tall, curvaceous friend Kaori, who’s generous bust and rocking hips were a far cry from her own much more petite body. The tanned Miqo’te friend was dressed in full combat gear, unlike a certain little kitsune.

“We both did it too ya know. Don’t be such a scaredy-fox.” Fran, Celtic’s other friend, a tall Viera with a long bushy tail and darker tanned skin, teases with a slight smirk on her face. Much like Kaori she was tall and beautiful, perhaps not quite as curvy as her friend, but her own bust and curves were quite generous as well, Unlike Kaori however, Fran was wearing lighter armor with a spear on her back unlike their friend's heavy Gunblade.

“Yea I know that you both beat it, but it seems kinda sketchy to go into a dungeon like this! What if you find no gear and just get cut down by monsters right off the bat?” Celtic complains loudly. “I don’t see why I can’t have some gear to just make sure I don’t die or something.”

“Celtic this dungeon is controlled by our Guild. While gear and what spawns might be completely random, they WILL be there. You won’t be going in defenseless, though it might not be your best weapon.” Kaori explains yet again, despite Celtic knowing all this information already.

“Besides you won’t die Celtic, we’ll be there to save your butt if things get too hairy for ya or if you get too scared and need to run away.” Fran adds with a smirk, making Celtic bristle in indignation.

“Just for that I’ll show you what I can do Fran! Just sit back and keep your comments to yourself as I clear this dungeon no problem!” With that Celtic spins on her heels and marches into the waiting dungeon entrance.

The pink and white kitsune looks around, knowing her starting gear should be somewhere around the entrance of the dungeon. She recoils slightly in disgust as she sees a skeleton laying by the entrance in a suit of armor with a shortsword by its side. She grimaces at the sight of it but pulls the armor off anyway, knowing she won’t be given anything else. “This is disgusting… Appraise.” She activates the appraise skill and looks over the equipment, most of it standard light armor, good for blocking a few hits while still being light enough to dodge strikes. The sword on the other hand was special, much to the kitsune’s surprise. “Holy shit, this is an evolving weapon. Is that even allowed?” She asks, turning to Fan and Kaori who were standing back a bit, as to not interfere.

The two of them look at each other and shrug. “It never happened to either of us, but there’s nothing against the rules with you finding a magic weapon.”

“Still we never got anything like that on either of our runs. What’s the evolution condition?” Kaori asks curiously, leaning in to get a better look even though the sword is just a plain blade.

“It doesn’t say… it says “Evolution Conditions:????” She reads aloud. “Well that’s not helpful but I guess I’ll figure it out along the way.” Celtic quickly suits up in her new gear, the equipment changing to fit her. “Well that’s handy. I guess the starting gear is designed to adjust to the testee, would make sense or else it could turn out useless if it’s huge or something.”

The three of them move deeper into the cave once Celtic is ready, though it required more prompting from Fran and Kaori to get her moving again.

“Geez, this is a little ridiculous isn’t it? She is trying to do her acceptance to the Guild mission and yet she’s acting like a scared kid.” Fran says softly to Kaori who shoots Fran a look.

“Well she IS still new to the guild, she hasn’t been training all that long. She’s skilled but she’s still really inexperienced. Besides, you and I were both nervous when we did this too. She’ll be fine, so instead of antagonizing and teasing her, cheer her on.” Kaori says, nudging Fran who returns the gesture with a sheepish grin.

“You’re right. I’m just worried about her and her confidence in this. She seems all bark and no bite right now, but it could just be anxiety. She’s definitely capable of passing this, you and I made sure of that.” Fran agrees, to which Kaori offers a nod of approval.

Their conversation is cut off as they notice Celtic stop all of a sudden further ahead of them and the move so they can see what she is looking at. Down the hall Celtic readies her short sword as she comes face to face with her first opponent, a slime. While relatively harmless, especially for someone skilled beyond beginner level like Celtic this wouldn’t be an issue, however this being a dungeon the fluffy adventurer is taking her time, making sure there aren’t more waiting to leap out and attack her as she moves in to strike the creature. As the slime moves within striking distance Celtic lunches with her blade, piercing straight through the slime's soft body and running it’s core through, killing it instantly. Celtic continues on, dispatching any more slimes she comes across and avoiding ones hiding on the ceiling, waiting to drop down on top of their prey and devour them if they can.

“I will admit, I don’t remember the testing being this easy though. Only slimes? I would have expected stronger than a basic level grunt for her first encounters…” Kaori says softly as her friend kills yet another slime.

“You think I want this? If others hear my test was ‘kill some slimes’ no one will respect me in the Guild! I mean sure I’m anxious but I can handle more than this.” Celtic grumbles, throwing a look back at the two girls following to let them know she can head them as she continues down the hall, not even noticing the trap she was so carefully looking for earlier.

There is a loud grinding of stone on stone as the ceiling above Celtic opens up and a whole swarm of slimes pour out, landing right on the poor girl as she tries to kill them and ward them off. “G-get off me! Dang it of course the minute I’m distracted I come across a trap!” She yells before her voice gets drowned out by slimes.

“You should know to never let down your guard Celtic. It’s one of the basic rules of being an adventurer.” Fran says, trying to give some constructive criticism, but the kitsune couldn’t hear her through the pile of slime engulfing her. “Do you.. Think we should help?” She asks after a minute, looking at Kaori.

“If we help she’ll fail. I doubt she’ll die to a simple slime trap… but just in case we’ll give her another minute and nothing more.” Kaori adds nervously, seeing her small friend squirm inside the giant pile of slime.

It only takes a few more moments before the slime breaks apart and disperse, vanishing completely leaving Celtic laying on the ground covered in sticky slime, and totally naked. She sits up, shaking herself in annoyance. “What was the point of that trap? It didn’t do anything but make me sticky… which is annoying because it messes with my fur.” Celtic growls, standing up slowly. She begins brushing herself off but pauses when she doesn’t feel her armor, and with a quick glance down she squeals in surprise and quickly covers herself, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

“Why bother covering up? It’s not like we haven’t seen all of it before.” Fran says with a cheeky smirk, staring at her embarrassed friend.

“T-That’s not the point Fran! I can’t just go through the dungeon naked! Can I get like some clothes or something just to cover up?”

“Sorry Celtic but you know the rules. We aren’t allowed to offer assistance in any way. If we do that’s the same as you forfeiting your test. I understand your complaint, but you don’t want to surrender already, right?” Kaori says sympathetically.

Celtic growls and picks her sword back up and continues on her way, going out of her way to slay any more slimes she comes across along the way. It doesn’t take her much longer before she reaches a large, circular room with a door on the far side, obviously leading further into the dungeon. As Celtic steps into the room, her followers right behind her, the door leading back slams closed, locking tightly and blocking any hope of return.

“Well looks like it’s time for a boss fight.” Celtic rolls her shoulders and raises her sword, her eyes scanning the room for any signs of enemies. After seeing nothing moving she diverts her attention upward and grimaces at the sight of the ceiling coated with slimes, and in the center a massive King Slime. As soon as she notices the monsters above they all start dropping down in quick succession. She growls in annoyance as the grubs start moving towards her and with quick, precise movements she weaves between them, slaying each slime with a single strike to the core.

As Celtic slays the last normal slime the large King Slime drops down from the ceiling, the room shaking slightly as it slams down despite its soft, jelly-like body. The new monster towers of Celtic by a good deal. The confident kitsune dars in and slashes at the beast, cutting deep into its body, but the wound is healed almost as soon as it’s made. Celtic clicks her tongue in annoyance and continues to maneuver around the monster, slashing at the slime in hopes of cutting in deep enough to hit the core with no luck. _The short blade of this sword won’t reach at this rate, my only bet is to go in for a deep thrust and try to kill it in a single shot._ Celtic raises her sword and thrusts hard at fast into the monster, aiming at the core, but her blade stops short of it, the combination of a short blade and arm making it impossible for her to reach.

Before Celtic can react the slime reaches out and grabs her, pulling her into its mass and encasing her in slime as she screams and struggles to pull away, even if it means losing her weapon. The King Slime drags her into his body and Celtic screams into the slime, surprised she isn't suffocating as she feels its body move around her. She squirms a bit, but freezes when she feels the body press in around her, almost grabbing her body as she feels the monsters slime squeeze her chest and almost grab her ass, causing her face to light up in embarrassment at its erotic touches.

Celtic gasps in surprise as her legs get spread apart by the slime and she feels part of the slime press against her defenseless slit, pressing against it firmly as she struggles to escape. She lets out a loud squeal as the slime shoves a tendral inside her tight hole, her velvety walls clamping down. Celtic squeals loudly as the slime begins ravaging her, its tendrils sliding deep inside her tight tunnel and forcing itself through her cervix into her cramped womb. Her body arches in pleasure as the slime begins to squirm around inside her, thrusting in and out while bulging her belly from the sheer amount of slime pushing into her. Celtic’s mouth stretches wide as she cries out in pleasure, moaning loudly as the monster ravages her. Her mouth is quickly plugged, her eyes going wide in surprise as the slime thrusts down her throat, stretching it obscenely.

“Should we… help her?” Fran asks, shooting Kaori a worried glance as the slime continues to assault their friend. She watches Celtic’s stomach, seeing multiple individual tendrils thrusting, bulging out with each thrust as her friends face warps the pleasure and shock. She watches as Celtic’s body spasm in orgasm, her cries muffled but the slime body. Fran turns back to her friend only to see Kaori thoroughly enjoying herself. “.. Kaori?”

“Let’s… just watch for a little bit longer, Celtic isn’t in danger yet and she’s still fighting.” The tall Miqo’te pants as she strokes her twin, massive cocks to the sight of her friend being taken so forcefully in front of her.

The King Slime continues to roughly take the poor kitsune, thrusting deep into her through and out the other side, its slime tentacle writhing and wriggling around inside Celtic, moving her around as it sees fit as it toys with her body, stopping with her rear end facing Kaori and Fran, giving them a nice view of how far her holes were spread. Celtic’s body spasms as she cums yet again, the euphoria wracking her body with constant bolts of pleasure, her mind nearly going blank as she is put into a state of near constant orgasm from the slime using her like a toy.

Another orgasm wracks her body, causing her to convulse inside the slime. Her eyes open as she teatters on the edge of unconsciousness and notices her sword floating inside the slime’s body, just out of reach. Her eyes shoot wide and she lunges towards her sword, fighting through the gelatinous body until her hand wraps around the hilt of her sword. With a violent twist she shifts her body around and thrusts her sword upward, stabbing the King Slime’s core.

The monster's body seems to freeze and go rigid for a moment before it melts. Celtic lets out a small yelp before falling to the floor with a loud ‘oof’, and lays there groaning for several minutes before she sits up and spits slime out of her mouth. “I-I killed that stupid thing…” She says, sounding a tad exhausted.

“Nice job Celtic, you beat the Mid Boss for this floor and provided us with a nice show. Not gonna lie, you might be the first one to ever be fucked by the monsters here in this dungeon.” Fran jokes, walking over to help pull her friend up while Kaori hastily shoves her still aching cocks away. “Good job, I was worried we’d have to step in.”

“I told you I’m not gonna lose.” Celtic says with a grin as Fran pulls her up. She casts a confused glance to the flustered Kaori but doesn’t question her as the door leading deeper into the dungeon creaks open and a chest appears in front of the door. She pops the lid open and pumps her fist as she sees several accessories and a potion. “Appraise!” All the gear was magical, which stat enhancements on each one of them, however the final effect on them each says “????”. _I wonder if I can’t read the effect because I’m too low a level… I wanna ask Fran but that could be considered asking for help and mean I forfeit my chance to win this task._ With a shrug Celtic puts the rings and earrings on and picks up the potion still in the chest, glad to see its a health potion, which she quickly drinks. “Alright, shall we continue?” She doesn’t wait for an answer before heading deeper into the dungeon.

“Cocky little thing for having nearly been fucked unconscious by a simple King Slime. How’re you holding up Kaori? You didn’t get to finish before.” Fran casts a sidelong look at her flustered friend.

“I’ll be fine, that was just… really hot that’s all.” Kaori says with a huff, her eyes locked on Celtic’s swaying hips as she leaves the room.

“I know what you mean, especially when it turned her rear to us. Never seen her spread so much. I mean sure you can stretch her out more than it did but you don’t really get to see it.”

“You could see all the way to her womb.” Kaori added with a nod. The both look at each other meaningfully for a moment but hurry on as they hear the sounds of fighting further on.

Celtic dodges around the thrust of the small spear the goblin in front of her used to stab at her and quickly dispatches it with a slash of her sword, leaving half a dozen bodies circling her as she stands there panting slightly, the other goblins hesitating now as they see how formidable their opponent is. One of the goblins drops it’s spear and snatches up a bow to try to hit their opponent from a distance. Celtic pivotes and launches a blue fireball at the monster, engulfing it in flames. The other goblins shriek in shock and Celtic dashes forward, using their distraction to weave around them all cutting them down and freezing them with her Cryomancy. “Thank goodness they aren’t slimes. I couldn’t use my Pyromancy or my Cryomancy on them thanks to their elemental resistances.” She says with a huff as she kills the last of the monsters.

“Wow, I mean I know goblins are a challenge for you with all the training you went through, but to kill them all before we caught up is pretty impressive.” Celtic looks back as Fran and Kaori finally round the corner, catching up to their charge.

“Geez you two were slow. I was worried I’d have to wait for you before continuing on.” She huffs at her two friends, once again looking at Kaori who’s been a bit fidgety since the King Slime fight. With a shrug Celtic continues down her path, cutting down any goblins that appears before her in her quest to the boss room.

“Alright, ready for your first real boss Celtic?” Fran asks as Celtic rests her hand on the boss door.

“Of course.” She says confidently and pushes it open, stepping confidently into the room. Unlike with the King Slime the boss waited in the middle of the room, a tall Orc Boss wielding a massive wooden club. While he watches Celtic as she enters the room he doesn’t react, even when Fran and Kaori enter the room and close the door behind them. Beyond the Orc Celtic could see stairs leading down, further into the dungeon and closer to her goal of becoming a full fledged Guild member.

Celtic starts walking forward, and as soon as she gets close enough the Orc Boss roars angrily at the approaching kitsune and swings his massive club at her. Celtic watches in surprise as the monster's movements seem sluggish, almost in slow motion. Celtic easily ducks under his swing and slashes the monster inside as she dashes past him. She pivots around and cuts the back of his leg, dropping him to one knee before ramming her sword home into his back, causing him to roar in pain.

Celtic gets launched backwards as the beast spins around, swinging wildly, her sword still lodged into his back. The Orc Boss now looms over the weaponless Celtic, angry and confident in his victory. Celtic dives away from the monster and begins a dance around his attacks, barely avoiding him as he begins a savage assault. “Don’t you two dare jump in! I’ve got this!” Celtic cries as the monster drives her back into a corner. It snorts triumphantly and raises his club above his head, preparing to slay his prey. Kaori starts forward, worried about Celtic, only to be stopped by Fran whose eyes are locked on Celtic. Right as the monster's weapon begins to descend Celtic thrusts out her hand. The monster freezes, grunting slightly and he drops his weapons in shock as he gazes down at the ice spear impaling him now. Not wasting a moment Celtic spins around him and yanks her sword out of his back and with a flourish lops his head off, killing him instantly.

The body dissolves and Celtic stumbles back, panting softly with a triumphant smile on her face. “That was a little too close for comfort, but I knew I had it.”

“You should be more careful Celtic. I was a few seconds from jumping in and ending the test right there.” Fran warns sternly. She opens her mouth to scold Celtic more but stops as Kaori swiftly walks up to Celtic and pulls her into a deep kiss, much to the small kitsune’s surprise.

“Sorry Celtic, but I can’t hold back anymore, the exam is paused until you’ve recovered.” She says, breaking the kiss long enough to tell Celtic that before kissing her friend again, quickly dominating her mouth with an aggressive kiss as she starts stripping herself of her armor, letting it drop around her. Celtic shudders as Kaori pushes her tongue into her mouth, dominating the kitsune’s tongue with her own as she pulls Celtic to her and picks her up with ease. Celtic moans into the kiss, pleasantly surprised by the sudden affection from her friend and goes to wrap her arms around Kaori’s neck, only to suddenly find herself face to face with her friend's twin monster cocks.

Celtic moans loudly as Kaori buries her tongue into Celtic’s snatch, pushing her way into her friend's tight tunnel and licking around inside, stirring her up again and causing her friend to squeal cutely. Celtic squirms in Kaori’s grasp, her face rubbing up against her friend's behemoth cocks. She blushes curiously, trying to bite back her moans before sighing and kissing the head of one of Kaori’s cocks. Koari growls needily and grabs the back of her friend's head and shoves Celtic’s mouth down her length, stretching the kitsune’s throat to an absurd degree.

Luckily Celtic is well versed in servicing her friends’ dicks and she instantly starts bobbing her head up and down Kaori’s cock, sucking on it nice and hard as she pulls it out as far as she can in her current position before plunging herself back down to the root. Celtic drags her tongue around Kaori’s cock, licking every inch of her cock as best she can as her mouth is so totally filled with her friend's thick meat. Above Celtic Kaori continues to tongue-fuck her friends pussy, dragging her bumpy tongue along her friends walls, lapping up her delicious juices. Kaori pulls her tongue out of Celtic, purring hard as her friend works on her shafts, one stuffed deep into her well trained throat while the other is busy being stroked by Celtic’s hands. With a smirk Kaori kisses Celtic’s defenseless clit and starts sucking hard on the small bean, making Celtic writhe in pleasure as her friend keeps sucking and licking the sensitive nub.

Celtic squeals loudly and starts pulling back off Kaori’s cock as her friend starts sucking and torturing her clit with pleasure, but she’s stopped as Kaori thrusts her hips forward, sheathing her cock once again into her pets throat. Celtic gags slightly, her throat clamping down and massaging Kaori’s shaft naturally, as if her body is trying to milk Kaori of her delicious, thick milk. The large cat girl stops for a moment as she pants heavily, moaning from how good her friend is at handling her cock. Not wanting to be the first to cum Kaori goes back to dragging her tongue along Celtic’s slit, kissing and sucking on her folds as she once again tongue fucks the smaller girl, curling her tongue inside her until she finally manages to hit Celtic’s g-spot.

 _Really being rough on her aren’t you Kaori? Fuck now you’re getting me all excited._ Fran shakes her head and growls slightly, her own arousal starting to get the better of her but she controls herself, knowing full well Kaori isn’t in a sharing mood. She watches as Celtic screams around Kaori’s cock as she cums, Kaori lapping and gulping up the kitsune’s sweet juices while Celtic just hangs from her arms lip, twitching occasionally as pleasure continues to assault her. _Celtic didn’t make Kaori cum first, looks like we’ll be here awhile longer._

Kaori pulls Celtic off her cock and turns her friend up the right way, smirking at the pleasureful look on her face. She kisses the dazed kitsune, letting her taste her own juices. “You know Celtic, your cum tastes just like cotton candy.” Kaori says as she licks her lips to get any juice that might be remaining.

“S-Shut up Kaori! You can’t just say embarrassing things like that, you got it?” Celtic pouts hard, chastising Kaori. The remarks from Celtic fall on deaf ears as Kaori easily turns Celtic around so her back is to Kaori’s chest. “Hey are you listening to me? Put me dow-.” Celtic’s complaints are cut off as Kaori rams her top cock in almost to the root in a single thrust. The kitsune’s screams of pleasure echo throughout the boss room as Kaori starts dragging her friend's small body up and down her painfully erect shaft. She grunts and pants above her small friend as she holds her thin waist firmly, using that to move Celtic up and down her shaft like a sex toy.

Celtic groans in response, whining in pleasure as her velvety tight walls are spread around the thick member spearing her and thrusting deep into her core, Celtic’s belly easily distending with each thrust. She let out a yelp each time Kaori pulled her back down onto her cock, her small cervix barely standing up to the battering ram that’s Kaori’s cock, who seems to thrust in and out of her with reckless abandon, knowing full well that Celtic could handle this much with ease. Celtic’s tight insides clamp down around Kaori’s cock, squeezing them tightly and making it hard to thrust in and out of her. She growls and pulls out to the tip, frustrated at how hard it is to move, yet loving the tightness of Celtic’s walls, so with one more thrust she slams her cock all the way into the base. Celtic screams loudly as Kaori shoves straight past her cervix, the barrier practically useless against the monster cock, and distends her belly, making it protrude quite far as the kitsune writhes in pleasure, and spraying her juices on the floor as she cums.

“Cumming once again without me Celtic? I thought you were better trained then that. Seems Fran and I will have to start from the ground up again.” Kaori says with a wickedly lewd grin on her face. She lets go of Celtic’s hips with one hand and brings it down with a hard smack on her unprotected cheek, earning a squeal from the dazed fox girl. With ease Kaori begins moving Celtic up and down her cock again even faster with only one hand as her free hand continues to rain blows down on the kitsune’s poor behind. “Gotta give you a whole lot of training so you can become a respectable squish tank Celtic!” Without another word Kaori slammed her cock back into Celtic’s hole to the base and with a loud groan lets loose her first load, flooding Celtic’s womb her a thick, hot load of cum and swelling her belly with shot after shot of seed.

“Haaa, you really are the best Celtic, but don’t we’re done yet.” She says with a grin as she turns the kitsune around, not pulling her cock out of her very overstuffed womb. She takes a second to enjoy the look of pleasure on her friend's face, satisfied she was able to make Celtic feel so good. She slowly pulls out to the tip, enticing a sweet moan from the dazed Celtic so she can line her second cock up with her friend's tight pucker. “This should wake her up.” Kaori purrs before thrusting her hips hard, hilting both of them deep inside Celtic.

She lets out a loud howl of surprise and pleasure as Kaori impales Celtic on both of her cocks, making her already semen filled belly bulge more and jiggle from the violent thrust. Not giving Celtic time to complain Kaori being abounding into the small girl not holding back as each thrust hilts herself in her small friend. Celtic’s tongue lolls out of her mouth lewdly as she cries out and moans in pleasure almost nonstop as Kaori confinues to use her like the adorable sextoy she is, her tight tunnels clamping down around Kaori’s monster cocks, sucking on the so they don’t come out easily and squeezing down like a vice around them as she shoves them back inside, practically begging the Miqo’te to breed her harder. Kaori pants heavily, her cocks throbbing hard inside of her friends holes as she resists the urge to unleash a torrent of cum into her already, wanting to enjoy herself a little longer since she knows she can’t go wild now, with them still in the middle of the test.

“Kaori I know you love Celtic, but you might wanna wrap it up, that way the Guild doesn’t think something horrible happened. We’ll give her a potion to help her recover.” Fran calls out, snapping Kaori back to reality. She looks back at her Cabbit friend, who seems to be struggling to maintain her own lust and nods her head in understanding.

“Get ready for your favorite treat Celtic.” Kaori says in a low, husky voice as she pulls Celtic close and gives her one more kiss before she shoves into the base once more, causing her friend's eyes to roll back as she cums again, having been in a state of near constant orgasm this whole time. With this last thrust Kaori releases Celtic and cums hard, filling her with a massive amount of cum instantly, the force of her orgasm probably would launch Celtic off her dicks if not for her tight grip. Celtic continues to moan loudly as her belly swells more and more as Kaori pumps literal gallons of cum, turning her pregnant looking belly into a literal waterbed of cum. Kaori keeps Celtic up with ease despite how much cum was being pumped into the small girl.

With a small grunt Kaori unsteaths her cocks from Cetlic’s tight holes and sets the mostly unconscious girl down on her back. She steps back and watches and cum slowly flows out of her, thick and viscous. She pulls out a potion recovery potion out of her pouch and pours it into Celtic’s mouth before standing up and redressing. “She’ll be out for a little while, but she’ll feel fine when she wakes up.” Kaori says with a content sigh.

“You look content.” Fran remarks with a smirk as she makes her way over to the unconscious Celtic. She kneels down and props Celtic’s head in her lap, petting her gently.

“It was enough to keep it under control, but you know full well if we had time she'd get fucked a lot more.” She grins at Fran who just chuckles.

“Well then I guess we’ll just watch over her until she’s ready to continue. Just remember you owe her butt for this.”

Kaori nods her understanding and sits behind Fran so they are resting back to back. “I know, I’ll just add it to the list of how much I owe our little fox.” She says softly and closes her eyes to rest a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya wanna see the characters, come take a look at my Fur Affinity account where I post all my commissioned art. https://www.furaffinity.net/user/theceltickitsune/


	2. Chapter 2

#  Chapter 2

Celtic groans as she rolls to her feet, still a bit shaky even after Fran made her rest in her lap for another thirty minutes or so with her Cabbit friend cuddling her. “I won’t be disqualified after that will I Kaori?” She asks sheepishly, looking over at her friend who had fucked her into unconsciousness.

“No it won’t. I will just alert the Guild to extenuating circumstances and take the blame for it. I’ll get a slight talking too, but you should be fine.” Kaori assures her with a warm smile. Celtic smiles back and gives her a hug, which Kaori returns in kind happily. “And if you pass, I might just give you a really good reward.” She adds in a sultry whisper, causing Celtic to shudder in response.

“Enough teasing Kaori, You don’t want Celtic being so horny you have to carry her through the whole thing on your cocks do you?” Fran teases, causing Celtic to blush and Kaori to grin wickedly.

“I dunno Fran, I kinda like the sound of that idea.” She looks over at Celtic, who shudders and flushes in embarrassment.

“Gosh you guys are such teases.” She growls, trying to hide her self-consciousness. She turns away and looks for her sword, but starts in surprise when she finds it morphed into a pike. “Huh.. Appraise.” She looks at the stats of her newly morphed weapon.  _ So the name changed, kinda lame it’s just called Pike now, but all the stats have been boosted out of their mind. The odd thing is even with it evolving the means for it to evolve is still “????”. I can’t imagine what kind of weapon this is, but I can’t ask Fran or Kaori to take a look at it. _

“Hey Celtic, are you going to keep staring at your weapon or are we going to continue your test? You’ve only completed the first floor. At this rate you’ll never complete the challenge.” Fran calls out, dragging her friends attention away from her evolved weapon.

“Yea, I’m ready for more don’t worry.” Celtic responds as she stands up, straight weapon in hand.

“Ready for more are you? Alright Kaori, whip them out and give her round three.” Fran teases, causing Celtic to blush hard and Kaori to seriously contemplate her options now that Fran’s said that, but she shakes her head.

“I’ll save round three as a reward for when Celtic finishes the dungeon.” She says with a smile.

“What if she doesn’t pass though?” Fran asks curiously, though she already had a few guesses as to what the answer might be.

“Like I said, if she fails then that just means we have to train that ass that much harder to be a proper squish tank.” The two of them share a grin and then turn to look at Celtic who lets out a small yelp and then flees the room, taking the doorway to lead her deeper into the dungeon. “Well that certainly got her moving.” Kaori chuckles with an affectionate smile on her face.

“Of course it did, Celtic’s fairly easy to motivate. Threaten her with a lewd time and she panics and does what she’s told right away, despite the fact that everyone knows she’ll love her punishment regardless. It’s one of the things that makes her endearing, and then of course as a reward we give her the lewd anyway.”

“Speaking of… what are we getting Celtic for her reward for passing the exam? You and I both know she will pass one way or another. She doesn’t take no lying down, unless it's under one of us that is.” Kaori asks curiously.

“I’m not really sure. We could ask her if there’s something she wants, but that kinda defeats the purpose of it being a gift doesn’t it? Well we have plenty of time to decide before the end of the dungeon, and even then we don’t have to give her something right away, so let’s see how things play out.”

“Sounds good, now shall we catch up so we don’t miss anything?”

“Like what? Another chance for you to wet your whistle you horny cat.” Fran teases Kaori, who just slugs Fran’s arm in response with a laugh.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hyaa!” Celtic swings her pike, the pole slamming into the body of another lunging wolf and launching them into the wall where they collapse in a broken pile. She relaxes for a second as the pack of wolves backs off and she takes a moment to catch her breath before lunging at the pack. A barrage of blindingly fast thrusts pepper the wolf pack, killing several while the others move away from the bombardment only to walk into a blanket of scorching flames, causing them to howl and screech in pain before succumbing to the flames. The few remaining wolves run further in, yelping loudly.

_ Calling for help or back up, either way there’s no way they’ll be able to beat me.  _ She looks down at her pike and studies it a bit.  _ This dungeon is supposed to bring everyone down to an equal playing field, so you graduate based on skill alone, not the gear you can afford or how hard you grind. It almost seems unfair though, with this weapon it dramatically boosts my stats. The Orc Boss basically moved in slow motion, and the wolves were easy to track. I mean I know I’m good, but this feels like an unfair edge to me. _

Loud, deep growls interrupt her thoughts, shaking her out of her moment of quiet. She raises her gaze up to see not just the remaining wolves from before return, but larger more powerful looking beasts as well. “Great, Storm Wolves… Weaker than Dire Wolves but more magically inclined.” She mumbles under her breath as they fan out around her, preparing to launch an attack from all sides. Celtic doesn’t wait for them to get in position however, she lunges at the nearest Storm Wolf, ramming her pike into its chest before it has time to react to the sudden aggression from its prey.

Celtic cries out in pain as she yanks the pike out of the first Storm Wolf only to get blasted in the back by a second one. With an angry growl she rounds on the rest of the pack but lets out a small puff of hair and stabs her pike into the ground right as Fran and Kaori reach the battle. “It looks like Celtic is finally getting serious.” Kaori muses aloud as the air around their friend crackles with magic energy.

“Well it’s not surprising. She just needed to get into the right mindset, and since that's the first bit of damage she’s actually taken. Besides you and I both know she takes a bit to get going, but when she does she’s a force to be reckoned with. On the battlefield and in the bedroom.” Fran adds with a smirk and Kaori chuckles nodding her agreement.

The air swirls with power as balls of fire and shards of ice form around the small kitsune. On her exhale the magic launches outward, slaying all the creatures they collide with. She yanks her pike out of the ground and rushes the nearest few wolves and slashes the first one with the blade, killing it instantly. Instead of following through however she releases the blade and slams her fist into one of the wolves heads, crushing it with a single blow. From there Celtic turns into a blur of fluff and blade as she yanks her pike out of the body of the dead wolf and cuts a path through them, killing every beast in her way with skilled thrusts and powerful cracks from the staff.

With a loud huff she stands alone in the middle of the carnage, not a single wolf having escaped this time. She wipes the blood off her weapon on their pelts. “Hooo, that was a work out.” She says with a sigh, not even acknowledging her friends now that she’s in the battle mode. She looks over at her friends and jerks her head to the path leading further in. “Shall we?” Without waiting to hear from them she heads onword, reaching the next room with no more difficulties as most of the monsters were slain in the first room.

The three of them step into the room, Kaori and Fran move right along to the side out of the way of combat, as Celtic sizes up her next opponent. Before her stands a massive werewolf that easily dwarfs the small kitsune, even Fran wouldn’t be as tall as this monster if they squared off. Taking a long, calming breath Celtic readies her pike, holding it up, blade pointed at her new opponent. There is a brief pause but as soon as Celtic lunges forward the massive beast roars to life. Celtic’s blade bites deep into its side as it charges recklessly at her. The beast seemed to ignore the blow and slashes down at Celtic, the force of the blow and charge nearly ripping the pike from her hands but she manages to hold on and wrench the blade from its side before it can hit her.

Slightly off balance, Celtic dances backward out of the monster's reach, confident that the wound she inflicted should assist in taking down this beast, but those thoughts stop instantly as she sees the wound close.  _ For real? This thing is so strong and yet it can regenerate?! I mean I know the wound didn’t close completely, but there goes the hope of wearing it down with small cuts.  _ She contemplates for the brief moment she has before she rolls to the side to avoid his next attack. Wanting to test its recovery abilities she continues to dance outside its reach, sending shards of ice and flaming darts at the creature, scoring its bodies with wounds that only stay for moments before healing up rapidly.

Finally giving up on trying to wear the monster out she hops out of range and prepares a counter attack, but as she turns to face the monster her eyes go wide. Between the monster's legs is now a massive, throbbing cock staring angrily at the small kitsune. Celtic stumbles back and hastily raises her weapon to block the werewolf’s swipe, but her hastily raised guard is no match for its powerful attack and her weapon is knocked from her grasp, clattering uselessly onto the ground out of reach.

Before Celtic could muster up some magic to defend herself against it, the werewolf slams into her small frame, knocking Celtic to the ground with ease and gets on top of her before she could even react. Celtic squeals as it pins her down under its massive frame. She starts struggling but freezes as the beast growls loudly over her, her breath hitching in fear. The werewolf lets out a pleased rumble as its prey stops struggling, and it can enjoy grinding its massive throbbing red rocket against her thick cheeks.

“Hey Fran… Is it just me or is this dungeon REALLY messed up? I’ve never heard of something like this happening before. Nearly killed people sure but… First the King Slime, and now a werewolf raping Celtic.” Kaori says as she watches her friend get put in Doggystyle and mounted by the beast, its big cock grinding between her thick cheeks. She bites her lips and starts squirming, crossing her legs as her own excitement begins to mount again.

“Were you so horny before you just now realized that this isn't a normal kind of dungeon?” Fran asks, smirking at her friends' obvious arousal at the show before them. “The monsters have been very weak, and Celtic has been getting trounced by erotic things almost as easily as if we were doing them to her, not some monster. It’s certainly something we’ll have to look into after the test, but until then,” She turns back to watch the monster get ready to breed Celtic and she squirms as well. “Let’s just sit back and enjoy the show hmm?” Kaori’s cheeks flush slightly but she nods her agreement, keeping her eyes locked on Celtic and her opponent.

Celtic lets out a loud cry as the beast starts pressing its large cock against her already slick entrance and slowly forces its way inside her, stretching her hot insides to take its member with a pleased growl. Forcing her head down the monster begins to thrust hard and fast into its prey’s hole, not caring about the rhythm just wanting to rut and breed the female under it. Celtic cries out loudly and starts moaning right away as the beast roughly stretches and reshapes her insides to fit his cock, squealing as its knot slams against her lip. She begs softly with the beast, pleading to be released, but her cries only seem to spur the beast on as it holds her firmly and thrust into her even harder.

Celtic lets out a loud cry, squirming under the beast as it thrusts in with all the strength of Kaori with none of the gentle caring touch, treating her as nothing but a female to breed. Her tongue lolls out of her maw as she pants heavily, her belly distending slightly with every thrust as the beasts cock throbs inside her, enjoying her hot insides with no regard for its partners pleasure. It dips its head down over Celtic and bites her shoulder, causing a painful whine to escape the small fox as it claims her as its breeding bitch. It releases her shoulder and pants heavily as it starts humping her, shoving its cock into her womb with short fast thrusts that causes her whole frame to shake under it until it lets out a pleasure filled howl and rams it cock into her once more before shoving its knot it, pulling a scream from Celtic as her insides are stretched to capacity as it pours its hot seed straight into the poor kitsunes battered womb.

Celtic lays there, drooling into the ground as her arms give out under her, leaving her ass up in the air still knotted by the panting beast above her. She shudders as she feels the beasts cum bloating her belly more, just like a dog it was one long orgasm rather than multiple fast ones like a human. Laying there and recovering her senses, an realization hits Celtic and she starts to conjure magic to slay the monster before it recovers. The ice starts to form in her hand but a low rumble from the beast gives her pause and the next second she lets out a scream of surprise as the monster stands up, pulling her with it still knotted on its cock.

Curses fill the air as Celtic gets yanked up, moans occompaning them but before she can react she feels the werewolf wrap its arms around her, locking her in a Full Nelson. With a powerful yank the werewolf pulls its knot out of Celtic’s abused hole. “W-Wait stop!” Is all Celtic gets out before the werewolf begins knot fucking her fard and fast, shoving its still swollen knot in and out with every thrust.

Celtic’s resistance melts right away as she starts screaming and moaning in pleasure, her eyes going blank and crossing as it thrusts deep inside her. A faint sloshing could be heard by Fran and Kaori over the sounds of rough sex as the beast stirs Celtic’s cumfilled womb with every thrust of its cock, distending her belly even more than before. The beasts growls as it sets a blistering pace, using the small fox caught in its grasp as nothing but a mere toy for it’s pleasure, lifting her all the way up to the tip before hammering her down onto its know once again, each mighty thrusts breaking Celtic more and more and pulling erotit cries from her.

Celtic spasms, spraying her femcum across the floor as she howls in pleasure, her insides milking the monsters cock even more, spurring it on to get even rouger to get more pleasure out of its sex toy. With its cock getting milked even harder the wolf lets out a feral growl and begins trusting up frantically into Celtic, its cock throbbing hard inside her with each thrust as it gets close to its second consecutive orgasm. The werewolf lets out a splitting roar as it rams its knot once more into Celtic and releases yet another torrent of cum into the poor little kitsune, ballooning her belly out to look several month pregnant over the next several minutes, but not reaching anywhere close to the size Kaori turned her into while holding back earlier.

The beast sinks down to its knees, dazed and winded from the unmatched pleasure of breeding its new beta bitch, letting go of Celtic in the process to recover its stamina. Celtic groans as she hits the ground, the slight impact rousing her from her stopur. She gazes ahead blankly for a few moments before her eyes light up and she sees her pike just meer inches from her fingertips. She reaches out and grabs hold of her pike before the monster can rouse itself and spins it around, plunging it backwards into the beasts chest. It roars in shock and pain, confused why the bate beneath it would rebel against her alpha. Seeing the beast wasn’t dead Celtic growls angrily and unleashes a torrent of magic down her blade, the searing flames and freezing ice combining together to blow a whole straight through the monster, killing it instantly.

The beast's body dissolves and Celtic pulls herself up shakily, using the pike for support as her legs tremble and cum dribbling out of her abused snatch. “T-This dungeon sucks…” She grumbles to herself, hobbling to the center of the room where a new chest had spawned on the bosses defeat. Much to her chagrin inside wasn’t a potion to help her recover, but instead some new magic armor, which she quickly appraises and finds out that are part of a set, a very high quality item especially if she can find the rest of the set. Donning the armor she growls in annoyance as she realizes it's just the chest and leggings, leaving her bottom half exposed. With a shrug she turns to head further into the dungeon but stops as Kaori calls out to her.

“Shouldn’t you take a break Celtic? You look exhausted, and your legs are trembling like crazy still after that intense… ‘battle’.” Kaori says, walking over to her friend, a concerned look on her face.

“I’d love to, but I don’t really have time to waste recovering Kaori. The test does have a time limit on it so it’s not like I can waste much time considering each monster keeps having their way with me.” She cays, obviously not happy with how her current run is going.

“You don’t actually have to worry about that Celtic. The whole time Kaori was fucking you back on the first floor and the time you were out cold we paused the time on your test. It wouldn’t have been fair to count that against you. You actually still have plenty of time, sooo.” Fran hip checks Celtic forward, right into Kaori’s waiting arms. “Relax a bit, little fox. I will tell you when you should be getting ready to go.” With that Fran walks up behind Celtic and hugs her as well, trapping the small fox between her two good friends.

With a sigh of regret Kaori pushes them apart after a while. “I would say now would be a good time to resume our trek further into the dungeon. One more boss on this floor and you’re in the home stretch Celtic, feel like you’re ready?”

“... I feel hot honestly. For a while now it feels like my body has been heating up and getting more sensitive the deeper in we go to the dungeon.” She confesses after a moment but then shakes her head and turns to head further in without another word. Her friends shoot a look at one another, obviously confused and worried by her statement but give a shrug and follow her, unable to help even if she did ask them too.

Casting a glance around the slightly recovered Celtic and friends head deeper into the dungeon, looking for what might be laying in wait for them in this segment of the dungeon.  _ How come there haven’t been any monsters yet?  _ Almost on cue the walls on either side of Celtic seem to melt away and 2 large Ropers come out, their tentacles shooting out directly at the surprised fox.

With lightning fast reaction time Celtic cuts down all the approaching tentacles with her pike before quickly dispatching the monsters. On their death the walls of the dungeon seem to distort and warp before their very eyes, revealing slimy tendrils and tentacles clinging to the walls, the stone itself seeming twisted and corrupted by their presence.  _ What the hell is going on, nothing like this should be happening from a dungeon monster.  _ Kaori steals a glance at Fran who shrugs and shakes her, indicating she doesn’t know what's going on either, but they still can’t step in.

“This place gives me the creeps… who likes tentacles?” Celtic complains loudly as she finally begins moving forward again, the adrenaline rushing through her from that surprise attack helping her get over the last of her fatigue. The corrupting tentacles seem to have warped the very layout of the dungeon itself, it’s formerly straightforward design shifted with hidden alcoves and new rooms to explore, as well as a seemingly endless supply of Ropers which Celtic slays quickly and effectively, not even pausing as they rush her. She continuously casts worried glances around at the surrounding walls, the chilling feeling of someone watching her this whole time running shivers up her spine and she swears that out of the corner of her eyes she can sometimes see glowing yellow eyes along the purple tentacles staring at her, only to disappear as she turns to get a proper look at them.

Stepping into one of the side rooms Celtic spies a chest waiting, hidden just out of line of sight so if one wasn’t looking for something, they would miss it. With a smug grin on her face she walks over to the chest, cautious at first, expecting some sort of trap to trigger. Once she makes there aren’t any traps waiting to spring she lifts the lid, excited and hoping for more of her armor set, but she lets out a surprise as tentacles erupt from the chest, grabbing the poor kitsune and ensnaring it in its slimy grasp. It quickly binds her arms above her head, rendering her unable to fight back and wraps its tentacles around her body, hugging her breasts and accentuating her curves nicely as it slithers around her, causing her to shudder and whimper from the gross sensation of it moving across her skin.

Celtic struggles and squirms against the monster, trying to break its grasp. She gasps as the disgusting thing squeezes her sensitive nipples and in that moment it shoves a tentacle straight down her throat, binding around her head like some lewd gag that continues to squirm inside her. It manhandles Celtic’s arms behind her back and locks them there so she can’t break free but after that stops moving around, leaving the small fox totally bound by constantly squirming tentacles. Celtic turns to look at her friends but gasps as a thick tentacle shoots out of the wall behind her, right at the perfect height to go between her legs, grazing her drooling lips. The tentacle disappears around the corner of the room, leaving Celtic trapped on top of it without help, creating a sort of rope path for her to follow.

Celtic casts a glance at Fran and Kaori, who have been completely ignored by the tentacles up to this point but they both shake their heads. “If we cut you down from there Celtic you’ll fail the test. We only gave you that potion before because we caused your exhaustion. Do you want us to cut you down?” Kaori asks, already knowing the answer.

With a huff Celtic shakes her head and starts walking along the tentacle, doubling over as pleasure like electricity shoots through her, Celtic moans loudly, her whole body trembling. The tentacle between her legs is covered in small bumps and other small tentacles that seem to massage and tease her more as she walks over them and she growls angrily at this, realizing what kind of position she’s in now. Straightening up Celtic beings walking forward along the tentacle path laid out for her, having to stop every few steps as stimulation threatens to overwhelm her and carry her over the edge.

Panting heavily around the tentacle that has gone still in her throat, Celtic continues on, step by step along the rope, doing her best to not collapse as her shaky legs carry her forward, a trail of juices left in her wake. She totters along panting heavily, using her pike to keep her upright and moving. Without warning a slight hum fills the passage they were traversing and Celtic pauses, looking around for the source of the noise. She feels a thrum go through the tentacle before it starts vibrating and moving between the fox’s legs. Celtic’s eyes go wide and she lets out a muffled scream of pleasure as she cums from the sudden sensation, nearly falling over as the tentacle continues to vibrate and dig into her velvet soft lips.

The vibrating stops for a moment, long enough for Celtic to recover her footing and being her march again, forcing her way along the sexual torture rope. Once the vibrating begins again she doesn't stop, forcing her way through the pleasure towards the boss room.  _ Whoever's doing this is going to pay. I’m going to slaughter them, I’ll carve them up and freeze them and burn them!  _ She thinks to herself, her anger and humiliation helping her move through the pleasure assaulting her nonstop. Finally she stops before the door, panting hard, drool dribbling down her chin around the gag while her whole body continues to quiver, having cum multiple times on her way to this door.

The door swings open without being touched and Celtic narrows her eyes warily. “Now now floof, it’s rude to keep someone who invited you in waiting.” A wicked voice says from the darkness beyond the door, a dark chuckle follows these words which immediately makes Fran and Kaori look at each other, very alarmed.

Not that she has much of a choice in the matter but Celtic marches into the boss room, eyes vigilant, looking for the source of the voice as Kaori and Fran files in behind her. The doors close with a resounding boom and Celtic’s eyes go wide as she takes in the interior of the room. The room looks like the inside of some monster's stomach, the walls which should have been overgrown stone to purple and fleshy with tentacle-like veins running up and along the walls and ceiling. Ooze dripped down walls and made small puddles in sections of the room, only adding to the disgusting and corrupt feeling of the room. Fran narrows her eyes and looks at Kaori while gripping her weapons, indicating something was obviously wrong here.

“There’s no need for that my dear guests.” Across the room a purple creature sits on a tentacle hanging from the ceiling like it’s some sort of chair for her. She stands up and locks her glowing yellow eyes on them and a chill runs down Celtic’s spine. The two behind her stiffen up slight and draw their weapons but the monster girl waves her hands at them. “You don’t really want to do that do you? This room is my domain after all, and if you decide to attack me the poor little floof loses instantly doesn't she? Besides, if I truly wanted to kill her she would be dead already, those ARE my tentacle minions after all.” She purrs and snaps her fingers, the mimic releases Celtic and dissolves, leaving the small girl panting and gasping now, gripping her weapon tightly as she steadies herself.

“Who or what are you? You aren’t something from this dungeon, that much is certain.” Celtic challenges raising her weapon to point at the monster girl ahead of her.

“How cruel. You would raise your weapon at little old me? The room only became like that because I’m here. I’m only here because I decided to visit that’s all. I felt a call to this place so I decided to show up. Since then I’ve been watching you all, it’s been quite enjoyable.” The purple skinned girl giggles wickedly and licks her lips slowly, staring at them all as if they were just toys for her enjoyment.

Celtic growls in annoyance and launches herself forward in a powerful thrust, casting fire magic around the tip of the pike, creating a powerful lunging attack. The girl steps to the side as if the attack was in slow motion and just grins at the fox as she sails past. Pivoting on her feet she thrusts again with blinding speed, only to have the thrust deflected by a tentacle rising from a magic circle on the ground. Going with the momentum, Celtic spins around and swings her blade in a powerful sweeping slash aimed at the tentacle woman’s neck. She gapes in shock as the woman doesn’t even flinch as the blade whistles towards her, only to get blocked with another soft, squishy looking tentacle.

“Not bad, but you’ll have to try much harder then that if you want to hurt me dear Celtic, and you’re still years away from reaching that point, so instead of fighting me and trying to force your way through to the third floor. We’ll do things my way, not that you have much of a choice in the matter.” With that tentacles burst from the ground and bind the poor fox while robbing her of her weapon.

“J-Just what are you?! I’ve never seen a monster like you before, not one strong enough to warp the room they are in like this.” Celtic growls darkly, glaring at her opponent, who doesn’t seem the least bit perturbed by the hostility. She opens her mouth to snarl something else but freezes as a tentacle suddenly penetrates her ear.

“Now then, let’s have a little fun shall we? You can just refer to me as a Mind Flayer I suppose, though I doubt those two over there will believe me.” The girl chuckles and turns her attention back to the wide eyed fox in front of her. The Mind Flayer grins wickedly as the tentacle worms deeper into Celtic’s head, thrusting in and out slowly while the tip splits into tendrils that probe the inside of her head. “Oooh what a delicious look on your face, but I think we could get you to look even more delectable Celtic.” Small jolts of magic travel down the tentacle into Celtic’s head, shocking her and causing her to scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. Her eyes roll back into her head and her mouth goes slack, tongue lolling as she spasms in response to the foreign stimulation.

Celtic’s cries are accompanied by a powerful orgasm that rocks her body, her whole frame shuddering from the intensity of the pleasure. The Mind Flayer smirks down at her helpless prey with a lustful gaze and slides a tentacle into the kitsune’s mouth for her to suck on in her dazed state. “Hehehe you will certainly be fun to break won’t you. Now then let’s have a little fun with you while you are in this state.” Another jolt of magic travels into the poor adventurers head, causing her to scream and cum yet again. “From this point forward you’re no longer allowed to cum unless I tell you to. No matter how hard you may want to.” More magic pours into the girl's head, but unlike before she doesn’t cum, though her hips spasm and lewd juices flow from her lips nonstop from the stimulation. “I’ve also turned all your pain sensors into pleasure so we can have as much fun as we want and we only have to worry about breaking you mentally, but honestly I think I might have already done that.” With one more burst of magic she pulls the tentacle from the girl's head, letting her go slack in the embrace of the tentacles still binding her.

Now that her preparations are complete the Mind Flayer steps back and shrugs out of her clothes, revealing her voluptuous and curvaceous form to the kitsune, including her heavy, monstrous cock. While it’s size was truly something to fear, what made this member monstrous were the flowing eyes along its length staring in all directions. Instead of walking towards the newly bound and drooling fox she just stands there stroking her own cock slowly as she has one of her tentacles sneak up behind her prey. Without any warning the tentacle pushes up against her tight pucker and forcefully shoves its way inside Celtic’s ass, drawing a scream for the addled girl. The tentacle slithers deep into Celtic, stretching out her stomach as it squirms and thrusts into her, causing the already fucked up girl to dissolve into a drooling, moaning mess, crying out and moaning erotically every time the tentacle shoves deeper into her.

Without warning the tip of the tentacle suddenly pushes through and pops out of Celtic’s mouth, causing the small girl's eyes to go wide in confusion for just a split second before they roll back into her head as the tentacle continues to thrust in and out of her. Her body spasms and trembles as she is pushed to the very edge of cumming, but release is constantly outside of her grasp. The Mind Flayer chuckles darkly as she watches Celtic break down more and more with each thrust but unable to cum. Slowly making her way closer to the kitsune she cups the small girl's cheek and kisses her deeply, shoving her tongue into Celtic’s mouth and deep into her body until her tongue pops out underneath the tentacle already stretching Celtic’s ass. Their tongue begins lapping at the fox’s drenched entrance, tasting her cotton candy flavored juices before shoving into the tight hole, pushing straight past her cervix to lick the inside of her womb.

Satisfied with that little tease she pulls her tongue back into her mouth with a slight moan and smirks down at the dazed kitsune. “You’re delicious Celtic. I almost want to keep you as my little pet. Trust me, I am a very good pet trainer. Alas we don’t have time for that so for now how about we continue on.” Another thick tentacle sprouts from the ground and starts teasing Celtics drooling cunt before pushing in easily, earning a muffled cry from the girl as her already bulging belly stretches even more from the added thick tentacle ravaging her womb.

The tentacle going all the way through her retreats further inside her body and they both begin thrusting into Celtic sporadically. Each thrust distends her body and stretches her as she screams out in pleasure. On the sidelines both Kaori and Fran watch this unfold, a mixture of worry and desire on their face. Kaori fidgets badly, her cocks rapidly hardening to the point she has to hold her clothes down so they don’t tent outward. Fran on the other hand does a better job of hiding her own arousal, though she can’t help but let her hand creep towards her pouch of potions, wanting to join in on the action.

Without warning the tentacles thrust into Celtic one more time and the one in her ass unleashes a torrent of seed. Her belly quickly swells as large as it did when Kaori fucked her earlier, if not even larger, causing thick cum to gush out of her mouth from how much she is filled. The tentacle in her pussy however can be seen pushing bulges up it’s length slowly. Celtic lets out a surprised cry of pleasure as something thick and hard pops into her insides, stretching her tunnel even more before it’s deposited in her tight little womb. One after another eggs are dropped inside the small girl, her belly bulging out more and more until her pussy is thoroughly stuffed to the brim with eggs.

Celtic groans loudly as her belly hangs low and heavy, the tentacles in her thoroughly stretched snatch pulling out, only to be replaced by another one. The new tentacle starts thrusting in and out of the small girl, making her scream and stare directly at the Mind Flayer, who just giggles and smiles back at the small foxes the tentacle somehow manages to move inside the overly stuffed girl. Though perhaps thankfully the tentacle doesn’t keep up it’s work long before unleashing another thick load inside Celtic, swelling her even more until her belly touched the floor.

With a snigger the Mind Flayer turns Celtic around to face Fran and Kaori, smirking at them both and their current state of arousal. She commands the tentacles holding Celtic up to lift her legs and spread them. “Welcome one and all to Celtic’s “egg laying” ceremony. I hope you enjoy the show.” She says overdramatically with a large sweeping bow.

With that she pulls the tentacles out of Celtic’s velvety soft tunnel. The poor fox lets out a small cry, shuddering hard as her entrance spreads and a single egg pops out of her abused hole. One by one the eggs pop out of Celtic, forming a pile on the floor. Kaori and Fran marvel at how many of them there are, and the size of them as they just keep coming

Celtic hangs there limp, drooling and shuddering hard as she lays yet another egg, the pleasure driving her crazy. Perhaps even worse is the fact she still can’t cum due to the Mind Flayer messing with her head. “It looks like this is the last one, I do hope you enjoyed Celtic’s egg laying show.” She turns to Celtic and smirks. “Celtic, cum!” On order Celtic lays her last egg and cums HARD. Her eyes roll back and her back arches with a scream, spraying her juices all over, shouting several feet from her as she spasms and struggles in the tentacles grasp.

After several minutes of continuous orgasm Celtic finally goes limp, her mind utterly blank. Lowering her down the tentacles deposits her on her knees and the Mind Flayer stands over her, still stroking her cock. She points it at Celtic and with a groan shoots her cum all over face. “It was wonderful dear floof, but I think that’s all the time we have for today. You survived our playtime, so you better not lose now.” She purrs. “And don’t ever say you don’t like tentacles again, or else I might just have to come pay you another visit, and make sure you know just how amazing tentacles are.”

Celtic cracks open her eyes, revealing one of the beautiful blue eyes have been stained yellow, her pupil slitted, showing her taint. With that the Mind Flayer vanishes with a dark chuckle, and the warped room returns to normal once again like nothing had ever happened. She pitches forward but gets caught by Fran and Kaori, the latter looks at the former and after getting a nod pours a potion into Celtic’s mouth. “This doesn’t count Celtic, something was seriously wrong with that monster, so rest for now, we will continue when you wake up.” Kaori murmurs to her soothing and holds her friend tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

#  Chapter 3

“Are you sure you want to keep going with the test Celtic? Whatever that thing was, it wasn’t supposed to be here. I don’t think it would count against you if you give up to recover.” Kaori insists yet again. Celtic had woken up a bit ago and now she stands facing the door to the final level of her test, her newly evolved axe Serutikku Senpu in her hand.

“Kaori’s right, honestly we could probably get you made a full member just for surviving that monster. She claimed to be a Mind Flayer but I don’t know who she was trying to kid, she most certainly wasn’t a Mind Flayer, or any monster I know of for that matter. To be able to distort and corrupt reality itself just by being here…” Fran shudders slightly.

“Honestly I wonder if even Fran and I together could’ve really done anything against it… but I’m just glad it didn’t seem like it wanted to harm any of us. All she did was lewd our poor little fox.” Kaori hugs Celtic yet again, smothering the short girl into her ample bosom.

She briefly returns the hug before letting go and hefting her axe. “I want to complete this dungeon, or give it my best shot. I’m almost done after all! One floor left and I doubt there is anything left as monstrous as she was. Besides, the Serutikku Senpu is a much better weapon for me then the pike or shortsword so this will be even easier.” Celtic says confidently as she hefts the large pink axe onto her shoulder.

Without waiting for any more objections from her friends Celtic descends the stairs to the final floor of the dungeon. The floor below was hot and humid and Celtic immediately didn’t like this floor, the humidity pressing in around her oppressively. Unlike the previous floors that were relatively narrow channels this floor was much closer to a cave, the areas larger with small ponds and ferns growing, allowing for enemies to hide themselves until they can ambush their prey. As Celtic walks past the first small pond she senses a very slight rustling in the reeds and as soon as her back is to it, a Lamia launches itself out of hiding with frightening speed. In a whirl of steel Celtic pivotes around and cleaves the Lamia in half with little effort, the enchanted blade of her weapon making short work of the snake monster.

“No wonder it's so humid down here.” Celtic says with a sigh. “And this is why I hate reptiles for the most part, how can they stand to live in this muggy atmosphere?” Shaking herself Celtic continues onward, knowing full well many more of these snake people lay in wait, preparing to ambush her. 

Celtic stops as she enters a large room, unlike before there were no reeds or water in this room, but still she could tell something was watching her, several things actually. After a minute of not moving several loud hisses reverberate through the room and the snakes which were hiding in the crags all come rushing out, swords and shields or spears raised and poised to attack. Behind them a line of arches prepare to shoot, hoping to kill the fox from a distance.

With a confident grin Celtic hefts her large axe in both hands and rushes the first wave of enemies, causing them to hesitate slightly, not sure how to react to the lone enemy rushing them. They hastily raise their shields to defend against the blow, but they do little to stop the powerful weapon as Celtic cleaves through the shield and their bodies with a single swing. The room explodes into chaos as Celtic starts carving through her enemies, leaving dismembered limbs and severed heads in her wake as she fights her way to the archers. She cuts them down with ruthless effectiveness, the axe movements never seeming to stop as she continues to carve them up until all the hostiles are mincemeat.

“This is so much easier when I have a proper weapon to use!” Celtic cries excitedly as she rushes the Lamia once again, who are scrambling to reform. She smashes into them with a flurry of hacks and fire, the axe moving faster than one might expect from its size compared to its wielder, but Celtic handles it like it weighs nothing at all.

Right as it looks like the Lamia are about to be eradicated a powerful fireball is shot at Celtic, who reacts with blinding speed, summoning a wall of ice to protect her from the blast, not that it did anything for the remaining Lamias that are engulfed by flames and slain. Lowering the icewall Celtic faces the new threat, a Lamia shaman as well as several, tougher looking guards with real weapons and armor. With a huff Celtic creates her own ball of fire and launches it at her new opponents, but before it reaches them she detonates it, the blast doing minimal damage at that range, but Celtic bursts through the explosion of flames and brings her axe down on the nearest guard, crushing through it, armor and all.

Wrenching her blade from the first dead guard she rushes the next nearest one, who manages to parry her axe with it’s shield, only to be run through by a large icicle. Spinning around Celtic swings her axe, crushing one guard against the wall and then quickly follows up by cleaving the last one in half before rounding on the Shaman, who hadn’t even had time to prepare another spell during that savage flurry. Without giving it a moment to collect itself she slew the monster and stepped over its corps.

“Not bad Celtic, you didn’t waste any time on this bunch and didn’t even panic when reinforcements with a magic caster came. Despite what’s happened and how weird this dungeon has turned out I have to admit you’ve grown.” Kaori says cheerfully as she follows Celtic from the blood stained room, paying no mind to the corpses around them. “It’s like she’s finally in the groove.”

“Of course she is. She’s mad she lost so hard to that “Mind Flayer”. I can’t blame her, I know if I got beaten so badly I would be upset too.”

“Yea me too, but she lost to the werewolf as well and wasn’t this mad, what's the difference?” Kaori asks Fran.

“Celtic could have beaten that werewolf if she’d played it slower and smarter, instead she got distracted and overwhelmed and she knows it. Against that monster however, there’s nothing she could’ve done. It’s frustrating for her, so she is giving it her all, which is a good thing since we’re about to reach the mid boss for the third floor.” Fran says as the doors come into view.

Without any hesitation Celtic pushes the doors open, axe at the ready for whatever may lay inside. Clicking her tongue in annoyance she sizes up the beast before her as Fran and Kaori make their way over to the side of the room to observe the fight yet again. In the middle of the room was a large three-headed hydra, glaring menacingly at Celtic, its dark green scales shining in the dim like, looking a lot like plates of armor.

Eyeing the beast carefully Celtic circles the monster, searching for any chinks in its armor or obvious weak points. “She really is improving. With the other bosses she rushed right in, but in this case she’s looking to exploit any weaknesses it may have and studying how it moves to follow her. She’s really coming a long way.” The pride in Kaori’s voice plain as she watches her small friend with a smile on her face.

Having sized the beast up enough Celtic hefts her axe in both hands and slowly approaches the edge of the monster's bite range. Steading herself once more Celtic rushes the hydra, all three of its heads striking almost simultaneously at the small fox. Bracing herself Celtic unleashes a mighty swing, the force of which slams into the monster, knocking it’s heads back and providing her an opening she needs to get in closer. She slices one head off in a single swift motion, causing the remaining two heads to screech in pain while the severed head twitches and convulses on the ground for a few seconds before going still.

“She’s fighting smarter, but she still is inexperienced. She’ll learn soon enough that cutting the head off a hydra is the last thing you wanna do.” Kaori turns to look at her muttering friend, a worried look on her face before returning her gaze back to the battle.

The hydra roars again as Celtic’s axe bites deep into its flesh, smashing through it’s scales as it attacks the monster's main body. She dives backward to avoid being crushed as the hydra rears up and slams down. She rolls to safety and straightens up, weapon at the ready again just in time to deflect a bite. A second bite follows up and Celtic continues to back up, using her axe to defend and counter attack, scoring several deep slices into the two remaining heads but not doing enough to cause permanent damage. After trading another flurry of strikes the hydra backs off slowly, blood seeping from its wounds. Pressing her advantage Celtic follows the wounded beast but stops as the stump where the head she cut off starts to bubble slightly before two heads spring from the bloody stump.

Celtic’s eyes go wide and she balks as she sees the beast rise up above her again, its wounds quickly healing thanks to its powerful regeneration factor. It lunges forward and all heads bite at the small fox at the same time, looking to tear her apart and devour her. Instead of backing away Celtic rushes forward, cleaving off two more heads with flashing slashes and shoulder checking its body, not that her small frame did anything to the huge monster. She rushes away from the beast and catches her breath. Unlike before the heads grew back much quicker then the first one and for the first time this fight Celtic hesitates, not sure how to deal with the monster.

_ The werewolf had regeneration, but it couldn’t grow back limbs, let alone its head. I’m sure if I was fast and strong enough I could overwhelm it with pure strength, but I'm not, and even if I was I would probably be too exhausted afterwards, so I guess magic is my only option.  _ Summoning several blue balls of fire Celtic launches a barrage of fox fire at the monster. The hydra screeches in agony as its flesh is seared and melted. Seeing that the monster's flesh wasn’t regenerating Celtic grins wickedly and laces the edge of her blade with fire and rushes the hydra and begins cleaving and carving into the monster, covering its body with cauterized cuts.

Jumping back Celtic grips her axe tightly and watches the exhausted monster struggle to remain standing. Taking a deep breath the flames around her axe flare up and she swings again, a massive blade of fire launching off the axe and cleaving the hydra clean in two, killing it instantly. She lets out a sigh and leans against her axe, drained and panting as the adrenaline stops and she looks at the monster she just killed.

“Hands down the hardest fight of this dungeon.” Celtic says with a chuckle as her friends walk over to congratulate her.

“You aren’t done yet you know. If a hydra was just the mini boss then whatever the final boss is won’t be anything to write off. Make sure you keep that same level of focus through the rest of the test.” Kaori says seriously as they both reach the small fox.

“Yea I know Kaori, but that doesn’t mean I can’t take a breather after all, that monster was tough.” With a sigh Celtic straightens up and makes her way over to the chest that spawned after the boss vanished. She kicks it open and grins widely as she sees the rest of her armor set sitting in the bottom box. With a small cheer she pulls them out and sets her axe down and starts getting dressed in her new gear. “So, how do I look?” She asks as she turns around and strikes a pose.

As she strikes a pose the armor glows momentarily before morphing on Celtic’s body. She lets out a yelp as the protective armor turns into revealing leather strips akin to a bondage harness. It hugs her curves tightly and barely covers her nipples and lips, riding up tightly between her voluptuous cheeks. A loud click is heard as a collar fastens itself around Celtic’s neck. Celtic’s eyes go wide in surprise and her face turns hot in embarrassment as she starts pulling at her collar, trying to remove it from her neck. She lets out a yelp of surprise and nearly doubles over as the collar sends a shock through her, stimulating her and sending the poor fox straight into heat.

Fran and Kaori look on in surprise and confusion as the armor changes and at their friends' odd reaction to the change. Celtic double over, using her axe for support as her hips tremble and keens quiver. “I-Is she ok?” Kaori steps forward and touches Celtic’s shoulder light and the small fox lets out an eroitc cry of pleasure at the touch, making her friend recoil, but her hidden cocks throb in response to the sound.

“Celtic.” The small fox raises her head at the sound of Fran’s voice and comes nose to head with her thick, purple dragon cock. The scent alone causes Celtic’s hips to spasm once again and juices to gush from her lips. Fran smirks and tosses the empty potion bottle off to the side. “Poor girl, you seem to be having a little trouble.” Grinning widely she starts undressing and hands her stuff to Kaori. “Sorry but you got last dibs Kaori, and you’re not the only one who got turned on by our cute little friend.” Fran purrs as she pushes Celtic’s face right up against her shaft, letting the small girl get a good whiff of her scent before she starts licking the ridged and barbed cock pressing against her.

Fran pushes Celtic down to her knees, partly to make sure she doesn’t fall over, and partly to make it easier for the small girl to service her monster cock. She diligently starts dragging her tongue along Fran’s length, swirling it around her shaft, reaching every inch thanks to how long it is. Purring in pleasure fran gently strokes Celtic’s head, guiding her to the tip of her dick. With a little prodding Celtic opens her mouth and slides her barbed head of Fran’s dick into her mouth and begins sucking on it softly, her long tongue wrapping around and squeezing it skillfully before she starts slowly bobbing her head up and down the impressive length, slurping loudly on the cock as she works it. Celtic bobs her head up and down the throbbing purple cock in her mouth while staring up at Fran, steadily working her way toward the base of Fran’s meat. With a huff Fran grabs Celtic’s head and shoves her fully down her cock, the small fox’s throat, bulging it out around her impressive member.

With a shuddering groan Fran pushes Celtic off her cock before she could get her load sucked out by the cum hungry fox. The girl looks up at Fran, her heat addled brain confused about why she was stopped. Fran just smirks at Celtic and sits down, pulling her friend into her lap so her dripping cunt was grinding against the bumpy shaft. “If you want it Celtic, then you gotta work for it.” She whimpers in Celtics ear, causing the Kitsune to whimper needily and grind against her friend's cock. Fran chuckles softly and gives Celtic’s ass a firm smack, causing the girl to shudder and moan loudly before she lifts her hips up and lines her drooling entrance.

With a nod of permission from Fran, Celtic slowly lowers herself down her friend's length, groaning softly as her soft tunnel is stretched by her friend's cock. She gasps and thrashes slightly as she starts sliding further down down Fran’s cock, the barbs and ridges digging into her soft insides, even more so as Celtic squirms and wriggles on her cock as she tries to get further down the thick length. Fran watches her friend struggle with a satisfying smirk on her face, but once Celtic stops to catch her breath she places her hands on her friend’s hips and slams her down along her length while thrusting up into the small kitsune. Celtic screams in pleasure and cums on the spot as Fran’s cock shoves straight into her womb, stretching her stomach out nicely.

Fran grabs Celtic and hugs her tight, biting her friend’s sensitive ear lightly to tease her more. “What a good girl Celtic, you took me all the way into the base with only a little bit of help from me. Now then if you want more then be a good girl and move for yourself.” Celtic looks up at Fran blushing hard as she regains her senses again, coming down from her pleasure high.

With a small nod Celtic braces herself against Fran and starts slowly moving up and down her cock, gyrating her hips slowly as she pulls herself out to the tip before pushing back down to the base, whimpering softly the whole way as the spines scrape her soft insides. Sweet moans slip from Celtic’s lips as she swings her hips skillfully riding Frans cock in an attempt to make them both feel good. Fran slowly moves her hips in time with Celtic’s movements, thrusting her cock deep into her friend’s womb with every drop down she does. Planting her hands on that thicc Celtic booty Fran roughly massages it, earning sweet moans from her favorite little fox, moans that mix wonderfully with her own groans of pleasure.

Beside them Kaori bites her lip and quickly strips herself, stroking her thick cocks with her hands as she watches the erotic show put on by her friends in front of her. It doesn’t take long for her own moans to join the chores of pleasurable cries filling the room with their sweet sounds of sex and pleasure. Celtic squeals loudly as Fran grips her cheeks tightly and starts drilling into her fast and hard, each thrust distending her belly and nearly knocking the wind from the small fox as the larger Cabbit starts using her friend like a sex toy.

Celtic screams in pleasure as Fran rams her cock into the small girl once more and unleashes a torrent of seed into her womb. Her friend's velvety soft tunnel squeezes down and milks Fran’s cock nicely as Celtic comes as well, the extreme tightness of her walls making Fran grunt slightly from how amazing it felt inside her. She holds Celtic against her, nuzzling and kissing her while gently petting her small friend as they both enjoy the afterglow of their intense orgasms. Tilting Celtic’s head up, Fran captures her lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing around one another until Fran pushes further, dominating her partner's lips and sliding her tongue all around the inside of Celtic’s mouth with no resistance.

Kaori catches the smirk hidden from Celtic on Frans face and bites her lip while stroking her twin cocks faster.  _ I know that look, Fran isn’t done by a long shot and Celtic is going to have a hell of a time dealing with this I think.  _ Kaori bites her lip in excitement, eager to see what Fran has in store for their friend next.

With little effort Fran flips Celtic down onto her back and pins her down, her knees up by her head faster then Celtic can let out a peep of surprise or protest. With a wicked grin Fran slowly pulls her hips back, scraping Celtic’s sensitive walls with her barbed dick until just the head was left inside her friend's drooling cunt. Celtic starts trying to protest and get Fran to stop, but her words are cut off as she screams as Fran rams her cock all the way into the base. Celtic’s insides spasm around Fran’s length, squeezing her shaft tightly as she cums yet again from that thrust. With a smirk on her face Fran begins hammering into Celtic’s tight hole, each thrust pulling out to the tip before driving her length back into her friend's tight hole. Every thrust pulls screams of pleasure and erotic whines out of the small kitsune as her stomach is bulged by Fran’s cock every time she shoves it in.

Fran grunts in exertion as she drills the small fox into the ground, each thrust pinning her small frame into the ground. She moans loudly as her friend’s tight tunnel massages her cock , squeezing it tightly with each pump of her hips. Beside them Kaori strokes her cocks faster, her shafts throbbing with the need of release at the erotic show in fornt of her. With one more groan Fran sheaths her cock in as deep as she can in Celtic and unleashes another thick lead into the small Kitsune, ballooning her belly out from the thick load while Celtic herself screams out as she cums yet again, her tight tunnel coaxing every last drop out of Fran and into her. Kaori lets out a whimpering moan beside them as points her cocks at Celtic, firing a massive load of cum out, completely coating Celtic in her thick seed.

Fran stays sheathed in Celtic’s cunt even after she finishes unloading her cum in her friend, her body trembling slightly from the intense stimulation she’d gotten. “There’s a reason why Celtic’s my favorite fuck toy. It’s like she was born to take cocks.” She says with a huff as she slowly pulls out of Celtic. Once she is free from the warm confines of her friend her barbed cock vanishes as her seed slowly dribbles out of Celtic’s thoroughly fucked snatch. She looks at Kaori with a slight smirk. “Enjoy the show so much you couldn’t hold back?” Kaori rubs her head sheepishly as Fran points to the cum covered kitsune laying dazed in front of her.

“With how you two were going at it? I don’t think anyone would’ve been able to hold back, but now I really owe her so I’ll make sure to clean her up, or else I know I’ll get an earful from her.” Casting a few magic spells Kaori quickly cleans up the cum covered fox girl before she comes too then pulls Celtic into her lap and slowly presses down on her stomach, draining her of all of Fran’s leftover spunk.

It takes awhile but Celtic eventually comes too and stands up slowly, shaking herself. “T-Thanks for that Fran… I don’t know what came over me but my body felt like it was on fire. I couldn’t think, it’s like I just went into heat or something.”

“I think you did honestly, a sudo heat brought on by your armor perhaps. I’d check but any information I give could be considered a violation of the rules of the test so it’s just speculation.” Celtic shakes her head as Fran says this, waving her concerns off.

“It really doesn’t matter. We’re almost done with this test and once it's over with I can do something about the side effects of the armor or whatever is causing my body to heat up. What we did was only a temporary alleviation. I can already feel the heat creep back into me, so we gotta hurry before I can’t fight anymore.” With that Celtic grabs her axe and marches from the boss room and heads towards the final room.

A groan escapes Celtic as just like the previous floors the room was hot and muggy much to Celtic’s displeasure. Unlike the rooms above however these rooms were filled with a tribe of powerful looking Lizardmen, much more coordinated and well armed compared to the enemies before.

They quickly grab their gear, a mix of dense wooden shield covered in scaled armor, heavy looking for the average person, but light in their hands, and for their weapons a mix of spears or Macuahuitls. Behind them shamans cast defensive and fortification magic on the warriors as well as some offensive magics. While the warriors grab their weapons a few Lizardman rush out ahead of them, fists raised. Celtic rushes the monks, not even hesitating in the face of the larger beastman rushing her. As soon as they are within reach Celtic’s blade is flashing through the air, she doesn’t even slow down as the Lizardmen pass her before toppling over, all 3 of them cleaved in half. The grizzly death of their comrades causes the Lizardman to hesitate slightly as the small girl rushes at them, but they quickly raise their shield to block the attack. Her axe passes through them, shields and all like hot butter, her own body heating up with every enemy she downs. Juice runs down her legs as she carves through her enemies, fire licking at the blade of her axe as she augments its already superior magical power.

It doesn’t take Celtic long at all to clear the room, the Shamans going down without much of a fight with their warriors dead. Moving right along Celtic hurries into the next room, what seems to be the “village” of the Lizardmen. Having heard the fighting going on in the previous room they were ready and waiting for the kitsune. The warriors were lined up with Shamans and Priests lined in the back to provide support, as well as a massive Swamp Elemental to help attack their enemy.

Celtic skids to a stop and slams her axe into the ground and the ground instantly freezes and the temperature in the droom drops drastically. The warriors gasp in surprise, but these shocked cries turn to screams of pain as the ground erupts into massive icicles that pierce through their defensive lines, straight through their armor and shields. Hefting the axe quickly Celtic spins and unleashes a powerful swing with a blast of subzero air, the icy wind force cutting into every lizardman, killing them from the deep wound and freezing them. The Swamp Elemental lets out a loud screeching sound and moves to attack but is instantly silenced as Celtic yeets her axe at the beast, killing it in a single blow while never hesitating to disarm herself. Seeing their opponent vulnerable a few of the remaining Lizardman rush the small Kitsune, hoping to attack her while she was defenseless, only to all get repelled by lightning fast punches, their scales cracking from the power behind her blows. She follows up by dispatching those they knocked back with shards of eyes before calmly walking to the center of their village and retrieving her axe. After quickly killing the last of the Lizardmen with little resistance she makes her way out of their cave, her goal in sight.

As she approaches the door however she nearly falls over as she cums hard, her juices spraying against the ground as she squirts with all the kills finally catching up to her and her magic armor kicking in. Celtic quickly casts Appraise in her gear and she finally sees the hidden bonuses on her armor and weapon. All the gear has “+1 horniness per kill” on the gear as it’s hidden stat and in the set bonus adds “triples hidden stat”. Fran and Kaori watch Celtic’s display in surprise, but don’t say anything as she pants and reaches for the door, hoping for something simple for her to fight.

The room beyond is empty and for just a split second, Celtic prays she might have gotten lucky, but as they enter the room a massive dragon slams down from above, having been waiting in its nest far above them. The dragon sniffs the air and locks its gaze directly onto Celtic, licking its lips slowly in a way that makes a chill run down the much smaller fox’s spine. Lifting her axe weakly Celtic takes a few steps toward the towering, rune covered dragon then drops her axe, much to Fran and Kaori’s surprise. “P-Please breed me…” Celtic says, her pupils in the shape of hearts as she enters a full on heat attack.

The dragon lets out a rumbling laugh and beckons Celtic to come closer, and when she does it knocks her down onto all fours and presents its massive throbbing cock to the poor girl. It shoves its member against her face. “Service me girl, worship my cock and shower it with kisses and show it the affection it deserves, THEN I will breed you.” It’s deep voice rumbled in Celtic’s head, causing her to shudder hard. Hesitantly opening her mouth Celtic leans in and drags her long tongue up the dragons massive cock and her whole body goes ridges and she her juices gush out of her at the raw, powerful flavor of this dragon's cock. It lets out a rumbling chuckle and prompts Celtic to continue, wanting its new pet to lick every inch of its shaft before she would be allowed to taste the glorious release it could provide for her.

After licking every inch of its massive and thick cock Celtic positions herself beneath the behemoth, lining her small body up perfectly with its monstrous cock, so eager to take it she was shaking her own ass at it desperately, her heat now in full force. The dragon places one of its claws on Celtic, not too hard but enough weight to keep her pinned in place as it starts forcing its cock into her tight tunnel. Bestial moans roll out of Celtic’s mouth as her tongue lolls uselessly out of her open maw as she drools unto the ground under her. Surprisingly her body easily stretches around the great monster's penis as it slowly forces its way into her deepest parts, easily shoving into her womb with little trouble and stretching her tightly around its girth.

Celtic’s body becomes a literal condom for the massive beast as it thrusts in and out of her, each thrust sending Celtic into a screaming orgasmic as her belly is throughly stretched around it. “I think we will have to use restoration magic on her this time so she doesn’t totally break.” Fran says with a shake of her head as she watches the dragon rut and break her friend beneath it.

“No, I don’t think so. I mean depending on my mood I’ve gotten that big before and it only took Celtic a few days to get back to normal and now she is as tight as she always was. She is a tough little fox, and stretchy too.” Kaori assures Fran as she watches Celtic get destroyed by this dragon, her cocks twitching as she once again gets turned on by the sight of her friend getting ravaged by others.  _ I wonder if I have a problem… maybe a new fetish? _

The dragon lets out a loud huff, the closest noise it’s made to something pleasureful as it continues to drill it’s new sex toy. It aggressively picks up the pace as Celtic’s constant orgasms makes her stretched beyond capacity hole squeeze down even tighter around the monster's cock, giving it the tightest hole it’s ever fucked. Meanwhile Celtic continues to scream and moan as the dragon rams into her over and over again, her mouth unable to close from the constant erotic noises coming from her. To the best of her abilities she shakes her hips back against the dragons member, trying to feel it even more as it shoves in and out of Celtic, her mind totally blank other than the desire to receive this monster's seed. With another loud huff the dragon thrust its cock as deep into Celtic as it can go before roaring loudly and unleashing a deluge of cum into Celtic, swelling her up further than ever, her belly swelling up to me several times the size of her own body. The dragon stays there for a few more minutes, enjoying the unconscious Celtic’s tight insides before it withdraws its cock from the foxes gaping tunnel and a rush of cum flows out of her like a stopper was just removed from her. The great beast turns to look at Fran and Kaori and slowly nods its head in acknowledgement before taking wing and disappearing above them somewhere.

The two girls rush to Celtic’s side, as this signifies the end of the test and quickly casts restoration magic on their friend. She groans softly and cracks her eyes open as she looks up at her friends. “What happened? Did I fail the test?”

They look at each other and start laughing. “The opposite in fact, you won Celtic, you’re a full fledged member of the guild now. It was certainly an interesting way to win, and I doubt anyone else in the entire guild has ever passed like that, but a win is a win.” Fran says, giving Celtic a tight hug, which the small fox returns happily.

“So wait, since I passed that means I get all the rights of a normal Guild member now right?” She asks curiously and Kaori’s face splits into a massive smile.

“Mhm, that’s right Celtic. You’re now a full fledged member of the Guild and considered a full adult by our laws. On that note.” Kaori pulls a collar out of her bag on her hip, Celtic’s normal collar but with a small chain from it, with a beautiful ring attached to it. She clips it around her friend's neck and gives her a light kiss. “Now you belong to me and me to you. Now then, let's get out of here and go celebrate!”


End file.
